The Devil's Bride
by Kirishiro Kyoka Kohaku
Summary: Naruto masih tak mengeti, sehingga ia berniat menginterupsi penjelasan Minato. Namun niatnya berakhir dengan sebuah kata yang sedikit menyakiti hatinya. "Kemudian, ikutlah dengan Fugaku." WARNING : yaoi/shonen-ai, OOC and AU. RnR?


**Author : Entah ada angin apa, aku membuat cerita yang aneh bin gaje seperti ini. Tapi, biasanya juga aneh, sih… TwT; . Sekiranya itu saja yang bisa saya ucapkan di sesi ini, terima kasih untuk perhatiannya…*ditendang*. Ah! Bukan itu! Harusnya aku bilang, terima kasih pada Senpai-ku yang sudah sangat baik sekali mau membantuku membuat cerita ini. Jika ia tak mengorbankan waktunya, entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Terima kasih juga untuk para penikmat YAOI yang sudah berkenan meng-klik link cerita parah ini. Nah, semuanya telah kuucapkan, marilah kita berdoa bersama-sama…*dilempar kompor gas*.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Rating : Always T (Maybe)**

**Pairing : SasukeXNaruto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Drama/a lot of Family.**

**WARNING : Shonen-Ai/YAOI/Other Pairing/OOC/AU/Nista/Gaje/Aneh/Parah.**

**Summary : **Naruto masih tak mengeti, sehingga ia berniat menginterupsi penjelasan Minato. Namun niatnya berakhir dengan sebuah kata yang sedikit menyakiti hatinya.

"Kemudian, ikutlah dengan Fugaku."

* * *

**The Devil's Bride**

**Opening : The Gods Will**

_Aku tak pernah membayangkan perubahan yang akan terjadi nantinya_

_Yang selalu kupikirkan hanyalah memulai apa yang telah ada saja_

_Tetapi ketika semua itu terjadi_

_Aku bagai seorang manusia yang sungguh tak berdaya_

_Di bawah kekuatan yang jauh kuatnya_

_Dan kan menelanku di suatu saat_

_Ketika aku lengah dan meragu…_

"Naruto! Makanannya sudah siap!"

Suara lambut seorang wanita menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah keluarga Namikaze, suara yang menjadi awal rutinitas harian mereka sekeluarga. Ketika mengatakannya, wanita itu masih sibuk membereskan meja makan dan menyiapkan beberapa macam lauk sederhana yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Ia membawanya hati-hati dari dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari ruang makan. Memudahkan segalanya, sebab kedua ruangan itu bersebelahan. Sementara wanita berambut merah itu sibuk menata lauk di atas meja persegi panjang yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan, seseorang memperhatikannya dari pintu koridor rumah yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga, serta beberapa kamar dan tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Orang itu tersenyum kecil menatap wanita yang terhitung telah tujuh belas tahun menjadi istrinya. Dan dari rentang waktu selama itu, mereka berdua telah dikaruniai seorang anak yang melebihi segalanya bagi keduanya—anak bernama Naruto yang baru saja dipanggil istrinya itu. Namun, itu pun akan segera berakhir karena mereka tahu bahwa kebahagiaan mereka bersama Naruto akan menghilang tak lama lagi.

"Kushina…" panggil orang itu pada istrinya yang masih bekerja dan menggunakan apron putih berenda. Ia teramat mencintai sosok wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu, sekaligus yang diyakininya pula akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kushina itu menoleh, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Ia menatap suaminya yang bersandar pada kusen pintu yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan mata penuh kesedihan. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya, kerena toh ia mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran suaminya bahkan tanpa satupun kata terucap. Bukan karena Kushina itu adalah seorang paranormal, tetapi karena cinta yang merekatkan mereka selama puluhan tahunlah penyebabnya. Ia bisa saja membanggakan hal ini didepan teman-temannya, tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Alasannya karena terkadang pikiran mereka berdua tak sejalan dan berakhir pada perdebatan. Walau pada akhirnya akan kembali romantis setelah mereka berdua mengeliminasi tuntutan dan berbaikan.

"Aku tahu Minato." Balas Kushina santai. Tetapi hatinya tidak demikian. Ia sangat menyesal pada nasib yang menimpa keluarganya. Terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang menatap lantai ketika kata itu terucapkan, dan juga kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

Suaminya—Minato, segera beranjak mendekati Kushina. Kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Ia menatap Kushina yang masih tertunduk dengan bola matanya yang seindah langit kala musim panas berlangsung seperti saat ini. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu menyentuh dagu Kushina agar istrinya itu menatapnya. Mau tak mau, meski dengan enggan, Kushina toh akhirnya menatapnya juga—dan terkejut akan senyum suaminya yang lembut dan menentramkan. Ia tak percaya Minato bisa tersenyum di saat mereka berdua seharusnya khawatir, tetapi itu bagian kecilnya. Karena sebenarnya Kushina terpana akan senyuman Minato yang kelewat menawan di matanya. Namun ia sendiri merasa kalah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sebabnya hanya karena ia tak kunjung juga terbiasa pada senyuman 'maut' suaminya padahal telah lama menikah.

Minato mengalihkan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh dagu Kushina pada rambut merah panjang wanita itu, sementara Kushina sendiri masih terpana sehingga tak menyadari sampai Minato membelai rambutnya. Tangan kiri Minato yang semula diam kini memeluk pinggang Kushina lemubut. Sejenak, suami-istri itu terbungkus dalam suasana yang bisa membuat keduanya melupakan segalanya. Terlebih ketika Kushina memilih untuk memeluk suaminya itu. Mereka semakin menikmati sentuhan hangat di masing-masing pihak. Sampai Minato menghentikan belaiannya yang ringan, membuat Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya bingung. Tapi wanita itu mengerti arti pandangan mata Minato kepadanya, sehingga ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menanti sentuhan lembut bibir Minato di bibirnya.

—

Naruto memakaikan kancing kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang menjadi seragamnya. Di saku kirinya terdapat lambang dari akademi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Persegi, dengan lambang burung di tengahnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang selalu melengkapi kemejanya. Yah, sebuah dasi. Akhirnya, ia menemukannya tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya. Meja belajar itu sendiri berhimpitan langsung dengan pojokan serta kedua dinding yang membentuk sudut itu. Jika Naruto duduk di kursinya, ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar di samping kanannya serta di depannya, karena ada jendela kecil yang bisa mengabulkannnya. Tapi, ia tak melakukannya sekarang, karena waktu tak membiarkannya untuk bersantai.

Ia segera beranjak mengambil dasi gelap kebiruan dan memakainya tanpa melihat cermin. Ia justru menatap jam weker berbentuk persegi panjang sederhana dengan warna merah yang tempatnya berada di pinggiran meja belajarnya—di sisi dekat tempat tidur dengan seprai jingga bergambar jeruk, agar tak kesiangan jika bangun di pagi hari. Namun apa yang dilihatnya dari jam digital itu rupanya membuatnya sedikit lega, karena waktu yang dikiranya kembali tak berpihak padanya sekarang menunjukan sedikit 'persahabatan'. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

Setelah memastikan ia telah memakai seragam dengan benar, celana juga ikat pinggang, ia beralih untuk mengecek kembali isi tas ranselnya. Naruto mencocokan buku yang akan dibawanya hari ini kesekolah dengan jadwal pelajaran yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya. Pemeriksaan itu tak banyak memakan waktu, karena malam sebelumnya ia telah membereskannya dan meletakan yang seharusnya. Kemudian ia menutup tas ransel hitamnya, meletakkan jadwal pelajarannya asal, dan memakaikan salah satu tali tasnya di lengan kanannya. Ia segera saja berlari keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintunya keras sehingga suaranya terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah, mungkin saja rumah tetangga yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya dan dibatasi hanya dengan tembok setinggi satu setengah meter itu ikut mendengar suara yang selalu ditimbulkan Naruto. Tak jarang keluarganya selalu mendapat komplain dari keluarga-keluarga lainnya—yang tentu saja akibat dari pengaduan itu berakhir dengan dihukumnya Naruto oleh Kushina dengan sedikit 'sadis'. Semenjak itu seharusnya Naruto sudah tidak membuat kebisingan yang tidak perlu, hanya saja hari ini ia sedikit kelepasan sepertinya. Karena saat ini ia terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya, menautkan jari-jemarinya, dan menggumamkan kata-kata doa yang diketahuinya—walau ia tak yakin doa itu nyata kebenarannya atau tidak. Ia berdoa sembari mengingat-ingat hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya jika suatu perintah dari ibunya tak diindahkannya, lalu ia merinding sendiri karenanya.

Naruto menghirup nafas sejenak, lalu membuanganya. Anak lelaki itu rupanya masih mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat doa yang terlewat aneh dan tujuannya mulai melantur dari keingiannya semula. Setelah cukup tenang dan berusaha mengharap kedamaian bila nantinya ia berada di surga sana pada dewa, ia pun berlalu dengan cepat ke ujung koridor penuh lukisan berbagai pemandangan yang dibuatnya sendiri, ke tangga yang mengantarnya ke lantai satu rumahnya. Dari satu anak tangga ke anak tangga lainnya ia lalui dengan cepat, sehingga derap langkahnya yang tak sabaran terdengar berisik. Setelah sampai di lantai satu, ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan menyusuri koridor yang hanya lurus saja. Ia ingin segera ke ruang makan dan menyelesaikan ritual paginya bersama ayah dan ibunya, jadi ia berlari dengan tidak sabaran dan wajah yang penuh semangat sekaligus ketakutan seandainya ibunya mengetahui suara keras yang dibuatnya tadi. Sampai apa yang dilihatnya mengubah suasana hatinya. Bahkan sampai membuatnya terdiam tepat di depan kusen pintu dapur tempat ayahnya tadi bersandar.

Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berciuman sembari saling berpelukan dengan mesra. Ia terkejut, tak percaya sekaligus merasa malu pada apa yang dilihatnya hingga wajahnya memanas dan meninggalkan jejak rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit tak tega mengganggu kegiatan yang merupakan sebuah kewajaran bagi sepasang suami-istri, tapi ia sendiri tak tahan lagi. Ia pun segera berdehem dan berkata untuk menginterupsi keduanya.

"Ehem, bukan mauku untuk mengganggu kalian, tapi bukankah tak etis jika melakukan hal yang tak senonoh di depan anak sendiri? Terlebih jika anak kalian ini masih di bawah umur!"

Begitu Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit keras sekaligus memperingatkan, kedua orang tuanya segera melepaskan sentuhan mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka berdua memerah karena tak menyadari apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dilihat anak mereka sendiri. Mungkin mereka malah melupakan keberadaan Naruto sebagai anak mereka dalam kebersamaan yang terlalu intim itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka menyadari Naruto kembali setelah anak mereka itu menginterupsi. Setelah itu, aura tak nyaman mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengacaukan keakraban seluruh anggota keluarga itu. Namun, semua itu berakhir setelah Naruto tersenyum manis dan ringan. Membuat Minato serta Kushina menghela nafas lega. Tapi itu sebelum Kushina menyadari kata-kata yang diungkapkan Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyebut kami melakukan hal yang tak senonoh?" tanya Kushina menyelidik. Naruto yang ditanyanya hanya balas menatapnya, begitu juga dengan Minato yang memandang heran Kushina.

Naruto kemudian menatap ibunya itu dengan bola mata _azure-_nya, meremehkan. Kelihatannya ia tak lagi panik mengenai ketakutannya tadi, lagipula ia merasa ibunya tak mendengar suara pintu itu. Dan benar saja karena tadi begitu Naruto datang, ibunya tak langsung mengarahkan wajan atau spatula dan melemparnya pada Naruto seperti biasanya jikalau mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkannya. Anak itu justru sangsi apakah Kushina memperhatikan hal-hal semacam itu padahal kehadiran Naruto saja tak dirasakannya.

"He? Kalo bukan tak senonoh, lalu apa? Berbahaya?"

Kushina yang merasa diremehkan—walau memang benar itulah maksud Naruto—langsung beranjak mendekati putranya. Berdecak kasar dan melayangkan pukulan ringannya di kepala Naruto. Membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. Kushina tersenyum dengan puas lalu menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan menyeretnya agar segera duduk di meja makan—yang sekarang salah satu kursinya telah ditempati Minato. Wanita itu duduk persis di sebelah suaminya sementara Naruto duduk di depan ayahnya. Walau makanan sudah tersedia dan nasi sudah diambilkan Kushina, Naruto masih saja memegangi kepalanya yang dirasakannya memar dengan bibir merengut. Menanggapi Naruto yang merajuk, Minato hanya tersenyum tipis. Tetapi, dalam benak Naruto, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat untuk tidak sekalipun membuat ibunya merasa diremehkan.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Kushina sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya begitu semuanya telah siap, lauk juga nasi. Minato semakin tersenyum lebar merespon istrinya sementara Naruto terpaksa menyudahi kemarahannya pada ibunya mengingat saat ini perutnya sudah berbunyi. Ia pun makan dengan cepat, seperti apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Sementara Minato makan dengan tenang, tak terpengaruh cara makan Kushina serta Naruto yang berantakan.

—

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naru." Kata Kushina di depan pintu rumah mereka, bersama Minato yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka berdua seperti biasa mengantarkan kepergian Naruto ke sekolah. Namun, kali ini ada perasaan berbeda yang dirasakan Naruto, pada orang tuanya. Juga pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia tak menghiraukannnya seperti apa-apa yang biasanya terjadi. Dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto tersenyum sambil beranjak pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang telah membalas senyumannya. Ia menatap langit pagi musim panas dengan kedua matanya dan tangan kanannya yang diangkat untuk menghalangi silau cahaya mentari. Dan dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya, ia memperhatikan awan-awan yang berarakan mengikuti angin ke arah barat. Ia pun bergumam mengenai betapa indahnya langit kali ini dan keinginannya untuk dapat memeluk awan yang terlihat lembut itu. Ia memikirkannya tanpa menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya tinggal bersama kedua orang tuannya.

—

"Wah… akhirnya sampai juga ke tempat ini. Sudah lama ya, Mikoto?"

Dari kelebatan hutan pinus yang membatasi kota tempat tinggal Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang dalam dan berat. Disertai pula munculnya beberapa sosok bayangan yang perlahan-lahan mulai menampakan wujud aslinya. Mereka menunjukan wajah yang cerah, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan jauh yang membuat lelah kemudian lega begitu tempat yang ditujunya sudah berada di depan mata.

Mereka berjumlah tiga orang, dengan dua pria dan seorang wanita. Ketiga orang itu mengenakan baju berwarna hitam. Kecuali yang wanita, mereka berdua menggunakan _tuxedo_, dasi hitam dan juga kemeja putih berlengan panjang. Sementara yang wanita menggunakan gaun panjang dengan _style Gothic _tanpa renda, ia juga mengikat sedikit rambutnya dengan pita hitam tipis,yang semakin membuatnya terkesan misterius. Namun senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya meruntuhkan kesan itu seketika. Karena kecantikan begitu terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia memberikan senyumannya pada salah seorang di antara mereka, yang paling tinggi sekaligus terlihat sebagai pemimpin diantara semuannya—membalas pertanyaan yang ditanyakan kepadanya.

"Ya, Fugaku. Sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun kita tidak kemari. Semoga saja Minato dan Kushina baik-baik saja." kata wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto itu pada orang yang diberinya senyuman. Rambut hitamnya yang bersemburat kebiruan dipermainkan oleh arus angin yang tiba-tiba datang. Juga rambut hitam kedua lelaki lainnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Fugaku itu tersenyum tipis membalas senyumannya. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Mikoto, kuharap mereka berdua sudah bersiap diri untuk memberikan anak mereka sesuai perjanjian yang terikat dahulu. Aku menyesal kalau harus membawa kebahagian keluarga itu sebenarnya. Tapi janji tetaplah janji. Dan itu semua terukir di dalam raga anak mereka. Seperti apa yang dijanjikan." Ucapnya pada Mikoto yang kini tersenyum masam. Ia pun menimpali dengan sedikit rasa tak rela.

"Begitulah janji yang terikat." Kata Mikoto sedikit murung. Pandangannya menerawang jauh kemasa-masa yang sudah lewat, berharap agar kejadian yang tak diinginkannya itu tak pernah ada, dan ia tak harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukai orang lain seperti apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Kita memberi mereka kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia, kamudian mereka menyerahkan anak mereka sebagai gantinya… Tapi bagaimana ya rupa anak itu? Mirip Kushina atau Minato, ya?" Ucapnya lagi diiringi tanyanya yang penuh penasaran. Ia melupakan sejenak pikirannya mengenai masa lalunya dan beralih begitu terlintas dalam otaknya sebuah fakta. Karena kini benaknya membayangkan wajah anak dari kedua orang yang mereka bicarakan—Naruto.

"Entahlah, kalau menurut informasi yang kudapat dari para gagak yang memonitor mereka, anak mereka berambut pirang dan berbola mata biru cemerlang—seperti ayahnya." Ungkap Fugaku tengang. Meski dirinya sendiri tak menyembunyikan keingintahuannya. Ia sendiri juga tak menyangkal rasa penasarannya. Terlebih waktu telah menjadi pemisah dengan dinding yang sangat tinggi, yang membuat mereka semua mungkin telah berubah dan masa depan bisa saja tak sesuai bayangan yang diharapkan. Bisa juga membuat mereka tak mengenali sosok masing-masing diantaranya.

Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto asik saling berbicara dan menerka, seorang lelaki lainnya yang merasa terganggu hanya melirik kekanan dan kirinya. Mencoba menghafal daerah yang baru dilihatnya, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang hilang, yang kemudian diberitahukannya pada kedua orang yang masih asik berbicara—ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei! Di mana Sasuke?" celetuknya ringan. Ia tak benar-benar mempermasalahkan kehadiran atau ketidakhadiran adiknya itu. Lagipula sudah biasa baginya melihat adiknya yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul maupun menghilang sesuka hatinya seperti badai. Jadi ia mengungkapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit tak peduli, meski tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya—yang sangat memperhatikan keberadaan anak kedua mereka itu. Yah, semua itu juga karena sifat anak mereka yang bernama Sasuke yang egois dan agak sulit diatur.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Itachi?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat jelas. Dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam saja, kemudian mengatakan,

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya tadi. Lagipula kalian tak perlu khawatir pada Sasuke, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kalau kalian mengkhawatirkannya, aku bisa mencarinya sementara kalian pergi kerumah keluarga Namikaze yang menjadi alasan kedatangan kita." Ucapnya menenangkan—memberi solusi saat itu juga pada keluarganya, karena dilihatnya raut wajah ibunya yang sangat khawatir. Ia menjadi tak tega, lagipula sudah berkali-kali kening Mikoto berkerut karena adiknya itu. Walau begitu, tak satupun dari mereka membenci Sasuke, karena bagi mereka keberadaannya adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya setuju dengan usulan Itachi, mereka meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat. Sesaat kemudian, sosok kedua orang itu menghilang, setelah sebelumnya menjadi kelebatan bayangan seperti mereka datang tadi. Meninggalkan Itachi sendirian yang menatap ke arah depannya, ka arah sebuah kota yang terlihat luas, melebar hingga batas cakrawala. Ia merasakan sensasi yang cukup menyenangkan dari kota yang baginya hanya terlihat dari sisi atasnya saja, mengingat ia sedang berada di sebuah bukit. Sejenak setelah ia terkagum, ia kemudian mulai mencari Sasuke, dengan bantuan beberapa burung gagak yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gagak-gagak itu berjumlah sekitar lima belas ekor, dan semuanya mengepakan sayanpnya penuh semangat dan melayang tak jauh dari Itachi.

Setelah Itachi membisikan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti kata-kata dalam bahasa asing, kelima belas burung berwarna hitam itu terbang menjauh ke berbagai arah, mematuhi perintah tuannya itu.

—

Hari berganti dari pagi yang indah menjadi sore yang penuh makna, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Kali ini ia senang sekali karena berhasil menjawab soal yang diberikan gurunya tadi dengan sempurna. Ia juga senang karena teman-temannya mengajaknya ke _game center_. Tapi perasaan senangnya itu berakhir hanya karena senja dan angin yang datang membelai rambutnya. Karena seketika itu juga ia menyadari firasat buruknya adalah kenyataan—walau masih jauh berada di sudut hatinya. Ia segera berpersepsi bahwa mungkin hari ini tak akan berakhir baik seperti yang diduganya. Ia pun mengambil tindakan untuk segera pulang, sampai dilihatnya seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak lelaki dengan setelan _tuxedo__—_yang menurut Naruto aneh dipakai di saat cuaca sepanas ini—dan rambut _spike_ hitam yang berkilau kebiruan.

Anak lelaki itu berdiri di atas rerumputan pendek di dalam taman kota, sementara Naruto sendiri berada di trotoar jalan—tersembunyi oleh sesemakan _bramble_. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah mentari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik bukit. Rona kemerahan langit tampak anggun dengan latar yang hijau indah. Tetapi, selain pemandangan yang seindah lukisan itu terlihat, bagi Naruto, orang yang menarik perhatiannya juga dapat dinilai indah. Tapi, meski hatinya berkata demikian, pikirannya mati-matian menyangkalnya. Ia membayangkan kemungkinan akan dihina atau dilecehkan apabila memikirkan, apalagi berkata mengenai seorang anak 'lelaki' yang menarik perhatiannya, bukannya anak perempuan.

"Uh… apa sih yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun kembali berlalu dan pergi tanpa tau bahwa orang yang baru saja diperhatikannya kini berjalan menjauhi taman dengan cepat, beranjak ke trotoar jalan yang baru saja ditempati Naruto untuk menatapnya—kelihatannya ia menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya. Anak lelaki itu pun melihat sosok Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Ia menatap Naruto tanpa berekspresi dengan matanya yang kelam, menatapnya hingga lenyap dari pandangan.

Anak lelaki itu masih terpaku di tempat ketika sebuah suara mengagetkanya, tapi ia tak menunjukan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Ia hanya sedikit tersentak.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Sasuke."

Ia—Sasuke, menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seseorang yang mirip dengannya berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Ia tak berkata apa-apa sampai ketika kakaknya—Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana seharian ini."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak menjelaskan apapun. Itachi menghela nafas berat menanggapi jawaban adiknya, matanya terpejam penuh pertanyaan. Tapi ia tak menanyakan apapun, karena tahu adiknya yang sangat datar itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Hanya saja ada sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya penasaran hingga akhirnya ia bertanya juga.

"Bagaiman caramu bersembunyi dari para gagak?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap Itachi, menimbang manakah yang hendaknya akan dikatakannya. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengungkapkan semuanya saja. Karena ia ingin mengakhiri kebohongannya pada semua anggota keluarganya sekarang, di saat-saat lalu di mana ia sering menghilang tanpa jejak. Membuat orang tuanya gelisah dan khawatir, teman-temannya curiga, dan kakaknya yang memarahinya.

"Itu karena gagak hanya melihat dari atas saja sembari menghindari pemburu yang membawa senjata, aku selalu berjalan di keramaian dan di bawah bayang-bayang gedung."

Kini giliran Itachi yang terdiam, ia tak menyangka adiknya tau banyak mengenai tempat yang tak seharusnya dikenal mereka.

"Dari mana kau tau? Sebangsa senjata api itu dan pemburu? Gagakku terbunuh dua ekor tadi ketika sedang menyisir daerah hutan, apa itu penyebabnya?" tanya Itachi gusar.

"Soalnya aku sudah sering kemari. Memang itulah penyebabnya, tapi kau tak perlu membunuh para pemburu itu. Aku tak mau masalah kita diperpanjang di sini." Jawab Sasuke datar, masih tanpa ekspresi. Air mukanya tak menyiratkan apapun, dan matanya yang kelam hanya memantulkan wajah Itachi yang bingung.

"Apa itu alasanmu pergi? Untuk apa?" kembali, rangkaian tanya keluar dari mulut Itachi. Ia tak menghiraukan adiknya yang mulai jengah pada pokok masalah yang kini menyerempet ke wilayah yang sangat pribadi dalam hidupnya—ia bahkan rela merahasiakannya pada keluarganya. Tetapi karena ia berniat mengakhirinya, ia menyerah saja.

"Ya. Hanya untuk melihat malaikatku."

—

"Tadaima!" kata Naruto begitu sampai di rumah. Ia heran melihat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka begitu saja, namun begitu ia mendengar 'Okaerinasai!' dari dalam, ia menyimpulkan ibunya ada di rumah—dan mungkin saja sedang menerima tamu, yang menyebabkannya melupakan untuk menutup pintu.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam, melepas kedua sepatu yang berwarna hitam dan kaus kaki putih yang sudah seminggu tak dicucinya—lalu menyelipkannya asal di dalam sepatu dan membawanya dengan tangan kanan untuk diletakan dikamarnya. Setelah memasuki ruang tamu, mata Naruto melebar menyadari tamu yang sedang berkunjung di rumahnya sekarang. Terutama dengan salah satu diantara mereka yang sedang duduk di sofa yang tempatnya terjauh—di pojokkan dekat jendela. Orang yang paling muda, yang beberapa saat lalu diawasi Naruto di taman kota—Sasuke. Keterkejutan Naruto pun semakin besar ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sampai tak lebih cepat dari orang itu. Di saat yang sama ia mulai menaruh perhatian atas pertanyaan yang tak biasa pada mereka, empat orang dengan pakaian yang mewah, yang aneh bila dipakai di musim panas ini. Apalagi anak berambut _raven_ itu, Naruto sendiri bahkan mulai meragukan ingatan yang dimilikinya dan mempertanyakan kebenaran itu dalam benaknya sekarang. Tetapi ia yakin sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya, terutama dengan ekspresi datar yang tak berubah baik saat tadi maupun sekarang juga keindahan yang tak ia lihat ada pada teman-temannya yang tinggal di daerah sekitar tempat tinggalnya itu.

Sasuke yang merasa diawasi mulai merasa jengah, ia akhirnya menoleh kearah samping kirinya dan mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Ia sendiri merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya dalam wajahnya yang _stoic. _Hanya saja memang benar dari tadi ia tak memperhatiakn sekitarnya dan hanya terpaku menatap Minato yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir betapa miripnya kepala keluarga Namikaze itu dengan apa yang menjadi tujuannya hampir setiap bulan ke luar rumah bermalam-malam. Ternyata kenyataan yang merupakan kebenaran sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Karena malaikat yang dimaksudkannya adalah Naruto, anak dari Minato—yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu sering dibicarakan kedua orang tuannya.

Sasuke baru menyadarinya ketika saat ini datang—saat pertemuan yang jujur saja dinantikan dengan alasan yang berbeda oleh dirinya. Karena itulah tanpa disadarinya ia mulai membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Tak sadar bahwa mata kelamnya memerangkap Naruto seutuhnya, tak memperhatikan keringat yang mulai menetes di wajah kecoklatan Naruto juga di relung lehernya, tak acuh pada perasaan takut yang sedari tadi menyergap sekaligus menghancurkan pikiran malaikatnya itu. Sampai Minato, Kushina serta keluarga Uchiha—selain Sasuke—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling menatap menghentikannya.

"Eh, Naruto. Tak pantas memandang orang seperti itu." Kushina menyela Naruto, dan menyadarkannya juga dari tatapan Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar kata yang bernada peringatan dari ibunya segera beralih menatap kedua orang tuanya, di mana hanya Minato yang duduk di sofa. Karena dengan duduknya semua anggota keluarga Uchiha, sofa yang hanya tersisa tinggal sebuah. Menyebabkan Kushina terpaksa berdiri di samping Minato. Tak ikut duduk dalam sofa yang berjejer mengelilingi meja bundar dari pohon _oak_ itu.

"Siapa mereka Ayah?" tanya Naruto setelah menatap tamu-tamunya lagi—memperhatikan sejenak orang yang mirip Sasuke namun lebih dewasa. Ia lalu menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah kakak Sasuke atau saudara dekatnya, berhubung lelaki yang lainya terlalu tua untuk di sandingkan sebagai saudaranya.

Minato mendesah, kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum ganjil.

"Mereka keluarga Uchiha. Yang berada paling dekat denganmu itu Fugaku, di sebelahnya Mikoto, lalu Itachi dan Sasuke." Jelas Minato singkat. Telunjuknya mengarah ke arah mereka semua satu per satu, sementara mata Naruto menatap ke arah yang di tunjukan ayahnya sembari mengangguk penuh pengertian. _Paling tidak sekarang aku mengetahui nama mereka semua_. Pikir Naruto sebelum ia nyaris terlonjak begitu saling bertatapan lagi dengan Sasuke, karena ia menangkap ada sesuatu dalam mata kelamnya. Tetapi ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah, tak ingin kembali terpaku dengan konyolnya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." Kata Naruto sopan sambil beranjak ke luar ruang keluarga. Namun gerakannya terhenti setelah di tangkapnya pergelangan tangan Naruto oleh ibunya.

Naruto menatap sebal Kushina, tetapi penyesalan dalam wajah ibunya itu menghentikan niatnya untuk mulai berteriak kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, Naru." Kata Kushina dengan alis yang berkerut, tetapi suaranya seakan menyiratkan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

"A… apa?" tanya Naruto gugup, tak biasanya ibunya bersikap begini serius.

"Begini Naru, Fugaku adalah temanku. Dan keluarga kita dengan keluarganya sedah sering saling kontak." Kata Minato dengan pandangn ke lantai, tak menatap Naruto. Pastilah kontak yang terjadi bukan kontak yang mempererat hubungan kedua keluarga, melainkan sebuah kontak mengenai waktu yang masih tersisa untuk tersenyum penuh bahagia. Tetapi hal ini tak diketahui Naruto, tak pernah! Karena apapun yang terjadi, kedua orang tuanya bertekad untuk menyembunyikan semuanya sampai saat terakhir datang.

Naruto masih tak mengeti, sehingga ia berniat menginterupsi penjelasan Minato. Namun niatnya berakhir dengan sebuah kata yang sedikit menyakiti hatinya.

"Kemudian, ikutlah dengan Fugaku."

_Hei, jikalau semua ini adalah mimpi_

_Aku akan menukarkan apapun demi meraih kembali kenyataan_

_Tetapi seandainya kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang fana_

_Alangkah baiknya jika kutemukan sesuatu yang menguatkan kehidupanku_

_Hanya saja jika sesuatu yang kuharapkan adanya adalah suatu yang tiada_

_Hanya satu hal yang ingin kulakukan_

_Pergi, ke tempat manapun yang bisa menyembunyikanku dari pengelihatan takdir selamanya_

**To Be Continued…**

—

**Author : Akhirnya selesai juga opening-nya. Kepanjangan? Aneh? Konyol? Nista? Tak berguna? Ataukah tak berharap adanya cerita seperti ini yang dibuat? Atau mungkin menghina dan menghardik lalu berencana menghancurkannya? Aku tak tau! Aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa aku membuat fic seperti ini. Terlebih fic ini kebanyakan kata pada sesi deskripsi. Aku sampai mau menangis… tapi aku ga bisa menghilangkan bagian itu! Hiks… Looh? Kok jadi serius gini, ya? Ayo ayo! Kembalialah mood-ku tersayang(?). Jadi, aku sungguh meminta maaf atas keegoisanku yang parah. Aku juga minta maaf atas kesalahan kata dan huruf. Nah, sampai disini dulu. Mind to Review, please? **


End file.
